Crescent Blue Moon: Brothers In Arms
by Crescent Waves
Summary: The first ever Crescent Blue Movie is here! In between the famous battle of Madara and Minato, a demon named Modan planned to used their energy to create a being stronger than the two, and destroy the world. With Madara gone, and Minato away, his creation was on hold until now. With the descendants here, the plan will finally come to fruition. Gohan and Ramada join arms!
1. Chapter 1

_ "How could I let this happen? Madara's forces made their way inside Valhalla, and turned it into a battlefield. At least I was able to evacuate everyone out in time."_

_At the top of the world, Minato Namikaze looked down at the decimated Valhalla. Their soldiers stayed to fight and protect Valhalla from the forces of Madara Uchiha. Demons, undead soldiers, and everything in between, Madara commanded them all. Not too far off, he could feel Madara's energy. It was stable, as if he was waiting for Minato. Minato looked up at the night sky._

_**Madara, I will stop you! This has gone on for long enough!**_

_He teleported to the battlefield, and fought alongside the soldiers._

_ "Guardian Namikaze!"_

_ "Guardian Namikaze's here!"_

_ "We'll take out the forces of darkness easily now!"_

_The soldiers felt a little at ease with Minato there to aide them. Minato, with two of his famous lightning shaped kunias in hand, took out several forces in a flash. His speed was unmatched by the opposing forces. When most of the enemies were defeated, he spoke aloud to his army._

_ "No, I am unfit to hold the title of Guardian anymore. I couldn't do a thing in the past, and because of that the rest of the Guardians lost their lives. I plan to avenge them. Please, everyone! Drive back the forces of darkness! Do not let Valhalla fall anymore!"_

_Everyone became absorbed in Minato's battle cry. They raised their fists high in the air._

_ "YES SIR NAMIKAZE!"_

_ "WE'LL FOLLOW YOU TO THE DEPHS OF HELL!"_

_ "LOOK OUT!"_

_Out of the corner of Minato's eye, an undead soldier swinging a scythe came charging at Minato. He threw his scythe, wanting to take Minato's head._

_ "RAWRRRRRR!"_

_A raging beast came to Minato's aide. He caught the scythe in his mouth. Minato smiled._

_ "You saved me, Gazelle."_

_Gazelle looked back at Minato, his eyes full of anger. Minato's demeanor turned back serious._

_ "I know. You've helped me throughout the years. I thank you for all you've done. I leave Valhalla, and the orb in your care."_

_For a second, Gazelle's expression softened. So did his eyes. He bit hard into the scythe, so hard that his fangs went right through the steel, and broke it into pieces._

_ "Minato Namikaze, it's been a pleasure serving you. But now that it's come to this, death is inevitable. If you die, this world is over. You must be allowed to die! NOW GO!"_

_Minato quickly teleported to the final battlefield, to where Madara Uchiha lied in wait._

_ "LET US PROTECT VALHALLA WITH ALL OUR MIGHT!"_

_Gazelle gave a loud roar that echoed throughout Valhalla._

_Madara was sitting down on the cold, hard earth. His head was down, and his eyes were closed. Waiting, patiently waiting. Around him were six colored orbs. Black, white, green, red, orange, and purple. They glowed brightly_

_ "You kept me waiting far too long, Yellow Flash," Madara said still having his head down._

_A kunia appeared on the field, then Minato appeared. He looked at Madara from across, seeing him sitting almost as if he was bored._

_ "I don't sense the orb. Still in Valhalla eh? Well after I kill you, I'll be taking a trip there and retrieve it. After the set is complete, this world will finally have a new ruler."_

_Madara stood up, stretching and cracking his neck. Minato picked up his kunia and got in his stance. He looked down at the six orbs._

_** Does Madara plan to increase his power by absorbing the orb's strength? If he does then...**_

_ "Don't worry, I have no intention of using the orbs. This is a battle solely between you and me."_

_Madara waved his hand at the orbs, and they all disappeared._

_ "Now then..."_

_He took off the gunbai that was on his back and placed it out front._

_ "Let's finish this battle Minato Namikaze."_

_Minato closed his eyes._

_** Tai, Uzu, Sendo, Mokoju, Ingred. Lend me your strength!**_

_ "Madara, we were all looking for a peaceful resolution. There was no need for you killing them!" Minato yelled._

_ "Oh but their was Minato. Change takes time, time that we didn't have to waste. If you want to make things happen, you need to have it happen on your own terms. Uzu, that stubborn fool, he didn't agree with any of the proposals I made. He was holding everyone back. A nuisance to the world."_

_Minato's eyes became wide._

_ "A...nuisance..?"_

_ "Yes. He rejected my plans, telling me that peace will come to the ones who wait. Will we even be alive to see that day?! Can you answer that?!"_

_ "No, no I cannot. So in order to attain peace, you had to murder the Guardians, the protectors of this world..."_

_ "Yes. Nobody went along with my plans, not even you. So in retaliation, I killed Uzu. I killed him, and every single Guardian. Do you know why I saved you for last Minato? It's because I trusted you. I believed you would change your way of thinking, and join me. It looks like you made your resolve clear however."_

_ "I would never have gone with your plan! None of them would! You should've trusted, and believed in Uzu's words! Instead you murdered all of them! Even Tai... Tai loved you!"_

_ "Love is a contradicting and self inflicting emotion that she bestowed upon herself. I even offered her a chance to be by my side in changing this world. Instead she looked at me with those fear filled eyes, and rejected me. I quickly killed her, to ease her pain and my own. Now there's one more person whom I must get rid of, and I won't have any ill feeling afterwards!"_

_Minato hung his head down. He clutched his kunia tightly._

_ "Never before..."_

_ "Hmmmm?" Madara observed Minato carefully._

_ "Never before have I felt so much anger!"_

_Minato's was surrounded by his golden like aura. It swirled around him, then started raging like a mortal flame. In his hand, he formed his famous Rasengan. Out if nowhere, it started getting bigger and bigger, spiraling out of control._

_ "YOU'VE ANGERED ME! MADARA!"_

_Minato quickly teleported in front of Madara. His Rasengan now being the size of a moon, hurled it at Madara._

_ "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Madara used his gunbai to shield himself from the moon sized Rasengan. However, he was getting pushed back drastically._

_ "I'M VERY WELL GLAD I SAVED YOU FOR LAST MINATO! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DISAPPOINT ME! HAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Madara lifted the gunbai upward, sending the Rasengan high into the night sky. An explosion so enormous it could be seen throughout the Spirit World. The power to destroy an entire region. Madara looked at Minato with a sinister smile on his face, and the Mangekyo Sharingan in his pupils._

_ "This will be a battle forever etched in history..."_

_Minato said nothing. He looked at Madara with burning eyes. They went head to head to head, a battle that will surely determine the fate of the world, and the next._

_ "Aha...so it's finally happening. Those two energies are becoming wild and rigorous."_

_Somewhere far away from the battle, in a remote location isolated from everyone, a demon was plotting. He had a black cloak clothing his body. Underneath were long gray feet, and long toenails. Green eyes with a horn sticking out of its forehead. _

_ "While those two rip each other apart, I'll be patiently waiting until this container reaches one hundred percent."_

_The demon touched the giant green container that had a small life form inside. _

_ "At the rate their fighting, this'll be completed sooner than expected. So much raw power. It's revolutionary! Hehehehe."_

_The battle waged on from nighttime until dawn. Minato, battered and bruised, stood victor after a malicious struggle in defeating Madara. Soon afterwards, he scattered the six orbs across the Spirit World. Infusing the orb within himself, he became the world's first moon. Their crescent blue moon. _

_ "What what WHAT?! Why did it stop?!"_

_His creation was eighty percent completed. It took on the form of a human, yet it wasn't completely human. _

_ "Damn, so the fighting has stopped and one of them has died. Without their energy output, my creation won't reach its maximum limit. Should I just release it now into the world?"_

_The demon contemplated the matter._

_ "DAMN IT ALL! I was so close..."_

_He turned away from the container, and went outside. He looked up, and saw a giant moon appear in the sky. He snarled at the moon._

_** Like that'll do me any good. I need the energy of you and an Uchiha. Madara was the strongest. Although a Nijin would work too. Hmmmm...that would be unstable for my creation, but it never hurts to try. Although, how would I get energy from Minato the way he his now? There's nobody in this world with the same type of energy he has...**_

_The demon gave a loud sigh, then went back into his hideout._

_ Seventeen years later..._

_ "Ah, you're back Gohan." Miroku said._

_He was patiently waiting sitting in the grass. Gohan Yatakashi teleported to the Spirit World. Seeing Miroku, he gave a nice smile._

_ "It's been a while, Miroku."_

_ "Priestess Lightning has been expecting you. Shall we go see."_

_ "Yeah, don't wanna keep her waiting."_

_ "I'm afraid that'll have to wait."_

_Gazelle came from inside the throne room._

_ "Hey Gazelle. Why would it have to wait?" Gohan asked._

_ "There's an important meeting that she needed to attend with the High Arks. I stayed behind so I can fully tell you the message."_

_ "Is it important?"_

_ "Very. Listen well."_

_ "Gale Rapid Burst! GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!"_

_Ento Gintama, without mercy, beat the demons without breaking a sweat with his hands. His signature Gale Strike made his hands glow white, and made his fists twice as fast. _

_ "You're enjoying this too much," Xion Nijin said taking out enemies on her side._

_ "I know! I just can't help myself!"_

_The rest of the demons fled from the village. An old man came to then, the two._

_ "Oh praise you praise you both! You two saved our village! How can we ever repay you?"_

_ "With gold of course." Xion said with a bland tone._

_ "Free of charge. It wasn't a pre made request. We just happened to be here by chance. Stay safe everyone!" Ento waved at the villagers and dragged Xion away._

_ "What do you think you're doing? We needed the money!"_

_ "It's not always about the money Xion-San. Don't you feel good doing something and helping others on a time of need?"_

_ "I, I guess so. Geez you're so lame..."_

_Ramada Uchiha was by the sea on a beach, sitting on a rock, throwing stone into the water. _

_ "Sorry! I'm so sorry I'm late!"_

_Ai Uchiha came running towards Ramada with a basket full of food in her hands._

_ "You're late," Ramada said still throwing stones._

_ "I apologize again. It was pretty hard getting the food, but luckily I-"_

_ "You should've killed them, then you wouldn't have gotten stones thrown at you."_

_Ai was always impressed by Ramada's quick senses. Without having to look at her, he knew that she had been stoned again from the villagers again._

_ "Oh, I tried hard in covering up my bruises, yet you still known what happened. It's alright, I'm not mad at them or anything, so I don't have no reason to kill them."_

_Ramada threw another stone, then gave Ai a sideways glance. She sat the basket down on the sand and took her sandals off._

_ "Well anyway, let's eat shall we?"_

_Ramada threw one more rock, then ate with Ai._

_The demon, still locked inside his cave, looked at the container. The human gave a slight jerk, making the demon's eyes goes wide with astonishment._

_ "Someone here. Someone actually has a power similar to Minato's. It wouldn't move otherwise I see. I've waited a decade and almost given up hope. A power like that is here at last."_

_He gave a sly smile._

_ "But the question is, where is that power... I'll just have to draw it out myself. Rather... All of you will draw it out for me."_

_Deep underneath the cave, lay a massive army of demons that looked identical to him._

_ "Waiting sure has its perks doesn't it? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_-__**Crescent Blue Moon: Brothers In Arms**_


	2. Silent Activity

Gohan couldn't be any more shocked than he was now.

"Lightning wants me to...safeguard Valhalla?"

"Yes, she puts it under your protection for the time being."

"Did she even say why? I mean, I still need to find the orbs..."

Gohan made a fist, and clenched it tight.

"And also kill Ramada... If it wasn't for Minato helping me when he did, I'd surely be dead..."

"Are you scared Gohan?"

Gohan mulled it over to himself, then answered Gazelle.

"No, I'm not. This power was given to me by the man who saved this world years ago. I can't run from this problem. Ramada wouldn't hesitate twice in killing me. If I die, everything falls along with me."

Gazelle looked into Gohan's face.

"You show strong determination and vigor. You're words hold true, and there is no quiver in what you say. However, this maybe far more important than the orbs themselves."

"What could be more important? You retrieved Gohan from his world just to collect all the orbs," Miroku said entering the conversation.

"This is only speculation, but we believe someone is planning a massive attack somewhere in the Spirit World."

Gohan and Miroku's faces grew serious.

"Does someone have the power to launch an assault like that?" Miroku asked.

"The last person to do something like that was Madara Uchiha, but he's gone."

"Then it must be Ramada!" Gohan shouted.

"That is a possibility. Whether that is the case however, the High Arks are looking into it. For now, you are the protecter of Valhalla."

"What does that mean exactly?'

"Both of you, come with me."

Gazelle led Gohan and Miroku into Lightning's throne room.

"She sits upon the throne, quietly observing and monitoring Valhalla just inside this very room."

"She must have some deep connection with this ruined city." Miroku said.

"Our previous priestess Etro, once had the same connection. Before her death, she passed on her knowledge, power, and wisdom to Lady Farron. Ever since then Lady Farron has uphold her teacher's wishes and has kept Valhalla safe. I do wish that we could rebuilt but... Gohan."

"Yes?"

"Sit on top of the throne. That's all that is required of you."

Gohan looked at the throne.

** I'm not sure how this is gonna work, but I'll help in any way I can.**

Gohan took his place on the throne and sat down.

"Is there something you are expecting from Gohan Gazelle?"

"Nothing at all. Only to fulfill his duties."

Gohan sat there for a few minutes.

"Is this what Lightning does everyday?" Gohan asked.

"Don't make light of it Gohan. Keep poise and concentrate until Lady Farron returns."

"Sorry, alright."

** Most of the time I see Lightning sitting here almost meditating like. How does she protect Valhalla exactly? Only one way to out.**

Gohan closed his eyes and started to meditate. Gazelle smiled.

"Miroku, might I have a word with you outside?"

"Of course."

The two left, and Gohan continued watching over Valhalla.

The High Arks held a meeting in the Umia region, led by Ojin. It was inside his lofty bedroom. Nice bed, red draped curtains, red carpet...red everything. The five sat on the floor around a table. Ojin was nice enough to even serve them tea.

"So you called us all the way out here for tea?" Katone asked cleaning his spear with a towel.

"I would have very much liked if you would've left any weapons in your respective regions." Ojin said pouring everyone tea.

"I'm not use to this whole get together thing so why don't you tell us why you called us." Yue said looking at her nails.

Sull and Lightning remained silent. When everyone's tea was served, Ojin took a sip and cleared his throat.

"That should be obvious. They're are energy readings in each of our regions, correct?"

Katone stopped polishing his spear, Yue looked up from her nails, and Sull and Lightning's faces grew serious.

"And how could you possibly know that? You've been poking around my region huh? You're plotting and waiting for me to let my guard down so you can strike and take control of the Uni region. You must think I'm a fool!" Katone took his cup of tea and finished it all in one swig.

"If I truly wanted to, you'd be dead right now." Ojin said drinking more of his tea.

"And how's that? What's stopping me from running my spear through your chest?"

"Imbeciles..." Sull said under his breath.

"I heard that you hooded ghost!" Katone said raising his voice.

"I poisoned your tea, excluding everyone else's and my own. Since you consumed the entire cup with little effort, the poison should be spreading around your whole body, and you'd be dead before you could even walk out the door."

Katone's face turned just as white as Sull's.

"You dirty rat! How could I let myself be duped so easily?! Now my legion will fall, and-"

"You know he's only joking right Katone?" Yue said.

"Huh? IT WAS A JOKE?!"

Katone looked at Ojin with red bloodshot eyes.

"IT WAS A JOKE! RIGHT?!"

"You'll know by the end of this meeting. Now to get back on topic. They're have been multiple readings of energy scattered throughout my region. They come and go, and seem to get bigger every so often. The strangest thing is that they have no real source."

"It has been the same with mine as well. I tried tracking it myself, but they're wasn't any source. One conclusion could be that the source is underground." Sull said.

"I had the same thought."

"So all of our regions have random power sources fluttering about. What should we do about it?" Yue said.

Ojin looked at Lightning.

"You haven't said a word since you got here, Lady Farron. Is everything alright?"

"She's probably not use to leaving her throne room. She practically lives inside of it." Yue said.

"I feel...something cryptic approaching..." Lightning said tapping her cup.

"Something terrible is soon about to engulf the Spirit World." Sull said.

With that said, the mood in the room grew heavy, and made everyone tense up.

"How is your little apprentice doing Lady Farron?" Ojin asked.

"I didn't know I had one," she replied back.

"I believe he's referring to the young prophet by the name of Gohan." Sull said.

"Well thanks captain obvious. Ugh," Yue said disgusted.

"You didn't have to be rude when you said that."

"Gohan is attending to my duties as priestess. I've also felt these traces of power residing somewhere. Now I could've sent Gohan to find out the cause, but if this is something that has the High Arks on alert, then I cannot ignore it."

"Spoken like a true priestess... Alright then."

Ojin stood up.

"As the High Arks that govern this world, we will disrupt and destroy the cause of these powers."

"Are you expected a rally cry?" Katone said picking his nose.

"Just...get out. In fact..."

Ojin snapped his fingers, and Katone's whole body went limp.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Sull smiled to himself.

"So he did put something in your tea. He just waited for you to piss him off."

"I will get you for this..."

"That is all. Katone, have fun...crawling out of my estate."

Lightning, Sull, and Yue left the room, with Katone using all his might to drag himself and his spear out the room.

** Chosen one... My voice...**

** Wait, who are you...**

** Halla... Danger please...**

** I can't hear you! Wait!**

Gohan's eyes snapped open. He got off the throne and looked around to find the caller of the voice.

** I heard someone, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying...**

"Gohan, are you alright?"

Gazelle walked into the room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I thought I heard someone's voice however."

Gazelle looked surprised.

** Could he have made contact with Etro this quickly?**

"It could be a sign, someone trying to warn you. What did this person say?"

"I couldn't quite make out the words but, I think that Valhalla is danger."

Gazelle started pacing back and forth in the room.

"Gazelle, what does this all mean?"

"It means that the Spirit World might face a threat bigger than Madara."

"Ready, they're finally ready... Scattered around the world I have armies of Modan creations."

Modan looked at the energy created demons.

"And they are all handsome ahahaha. It wasn't easy though. By using a dead human body and energy from my ultimae creation, not to mention my own flesh and blood, I was able to multiply myself a hundred and a thousand times over. I can't do that anymore however. It's already lost quite a bit of energy. I can't afford to use any more."

Modan stepped outside, and concentrated his energy into every one of his creations.

** Modans, the time is upon us. Unleash every bit of your power I've given you onto the world! Find me the two that share Minato and Madara's power!**

With that, the Spirit World was thrown into another war.

** -Crescent Blue Moon: Brothers In Arms**


	3. Take My Bait

_Explosions could be heard throughout the Spirit World. Waves and waves of Modan clones struck each and every region. Villages were burning, innocents were dying, and it would not stop until the two chosen presented themselves. _

_ "I'm usually the one blowing things up. I wonder what's going on," Ramada said curiously._

_ "I don't know. I'm feeling strong energies all around us." Ai said._

_ "And they're closing in fast."_

_Modan clones instantly surrounded Ai and Ramada. About twenty or thirty clones blocking any chance of escape._

_ "Who, what are these things?!" Ai stuck close to Ramada._

_The tip of the horn on their foreheads started to glow purple. They all laughed hysterically._

_ "I've never seen creatures like these before. However..."_

_Ramada activated his Enlightened Sharingan. The clones aimed their horns, and fired at close range. That many beams would've killed Ai and Ramada. The explosion didn't however, but the beams swirled around them, creating a purple vortex of energy. Ramada waved his hand out, pushing the vortex away and destroying all of the Modan clones. Ramada's eyes turned back into a regular Sharingan._

_ "Whoever has the nerve to attack me is going to die painfully."_

_ "But who could've done this? They're still strong energies around us." Ai said._

_ "I'll find out. Nobody can escape from these eyes."_

_Ramada could sense more and more heading in their direction._

_ "Let's go."_

_Lightning returned to Valhalla after the High Arks meeting. Gohan, Miroku, and Gazelle were waiting outside._

_ "Lady Farron. The world seems to be in an uprising. I can feel energy readings all over. Do you have any information about this?" Gazelle asked._

_ "We don't. We've noticed small but continuous activity from the enemy. We've never put much thought into what would happen, and because of that..."_

_Modan clones surrounded the group. Lightning sighed deeply._

_ "Our world may be in jeopardy of being destroyed. Now the High Arks are taking action."_

_Lightning drew her sword, and Gohan drew his._

_ "I'll fight along side you Lightning."_

_ "No, you need to find the person responsible for this. I feel as though this won't stop until you destroy the source of it. I'm putting my trust in you Gohan. Take the monk with you. He may prove useful."_

_Gohan looked at Miroku, and Miroku nodded to him._

_ "Then what are we waiting for? Miroku do it!" Gohan yelled._

_ "With pleasure! Wind Tunnel!"_

_All of the clones were getting sucked into the Wind Tunnel. It was quiet afterwards, but explosions and blasts were ringing out farther elsewhere. _

_ "Who could've done this..." Gohan said._

_ "We don't know. The High Arks are now fighting to maintain control of their regions. This won't be easy however." Gazelle said._

_More Modan clones surrounded the four. At the same time, Asuka teleported directly into the circle. _

_ "Hey Lightning I just came to- GUAH!"_

_She looked around at all the clones._

_ "Asuka, you're just in time for training. Ready yourself." Lightning said._

_ "Gohan, what's going on..." Asuka asked confused._

_ "No time to explain. Just know that the Spirit World is in danger. I plan to find out who caused all this!" Gohan took out his sword, and used a Slash Wave to create an opening._

_ "Let's move Miroku!"_

_ "Right!"_

_Gohan and Miroku ran ahead, leaving Asuka, Gazelle, and Lightning to fend off the clones. All of the clones pounced at once._

_ "I came here at a really bad time.." Asuka groaned._

_Lightning readied her sword._

_ "Let the goddess of Etro be with you both." Lightning said quietly to herself._

_ "What are these things?! They just keep coming and coming!"_

_ "Less complaining and more fighting!"_

_Xion and Ento were having their hands full dealing with the clones as well. _

_ "Let's see if they can take this!"_

_Ento made a giant white orb in his hand and jumped in the air. He began spinning wildly._

_ "Splitting Earth Sphere!"_

_Ento threw his energy sphere towards the ground, destroying most of the clones in the area. It even blew Xion back._

_ "Dammit Ento, watch what you're doing!"_

_ "Sorry about that. How did you like my attack? Pretty cool huh? I thought of it on the spot."_

_ "Like I care."_

_ "That...that hurt..."_

_ "More importantly, what are those things, and where are they coming from..."_

_ "You think they're after us?"_

_ "That's an option. If they are though, why am I sensing their energy all over the place?"_

_ "Your guess is as good as mine."_

_ "One thing is for sure though, someone is pulling the strings from the shadows."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "Must I spell this out for you? All of these clones have the same level of strength, not to mention they all look alike. The real thing isn't here however."_

_ "That's...one bogus explanation..."_

_Xion gathered energy in her hand and threw it at Ento._

_ "YOU GOT A BETTER THEORY DUMBASS?!"_

_Ento barely dodged the blast as it sailed past his head._

_ "Alright alright I surrender. Jeez you're more cranky than usual. If someone is working behind the scenes, what are they after?"_

_ "That's what I'm curious to find out. C'mon, we're leaving."_

_ "Whatever you say..."_

_In an underground lair, Modan himself was watching the carnage unfold through his own clones. He looked back at his unfinished creation._

_ "I probably should've made the clones better at hand to hand combat, but whatever. Still no sign of movement I see. Dammit, it won't process if the two descendants fight against my clones. In order for this to work, I need them to fight each other. How can I get them to cross paths..."_

_Modan thought to himself some. Finally an idea came to mind._

_ "Hostages aren't my style, but what the hell. All for world domination BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to execute a different plan. If I can get a bit lucky and take the Nijin hehehehe... Oh wouldn't that be just the sweetest..."_

_The fighting intensified around the world. Most villages were already in flames. They're seemed to be no end in the clones onslaught, and everyone was growing tired of the fighting. The fires matched the orange glow of the sun. _

_Ramada kept a trace of the clone's energy. Following each energy could possibly lead to the one controlling them. _

_ "Now we're getting somewhere." Ramada said after killing another clone._

_He knelt to the ground, and touched the clone's head. Using his Sharingan, he probed into it's mind, and tried to find out which way it came to get to him. If he was indeed going the right way, and kept getting into the clone's minds, then he would find the one controlling them all._

_ "I feel us getting closer. It's only a matter of time now." Ramada said._

_ "I hope we find the monster responsible." Ai said._

_Suddenly an earthquake erupted around Ai and Ramada. _

_ "Another trick Huh?" Ramada said keeping his balance._

_Up ahead, the ground looked as if it was coming towards them. Ramada took a closer look._

_**Five clones are moving rapidly underground. What are they potting?**_

_Ramada prepared for another attack, but he could feel like he wasn't the main target. He felt the vibrations underneath, but they didn't surface upon him._

_**Huh? They couldn't be after...**_

_ "Ai!"_

_Before she could react fast enough, all five sprung above the ground. Two grabbed her legs, and two grabbed her arms. _

_ "Ngh, let go of me!" She screamed._

_The last one grabbed her head, and slammed it on the ground, knocking her unconscious. Quickly, they brought her underground and fled. Ramada pondered the situation._

_** Well this just made my job easier. I'll just follow them and they'll lead me directly to the mastermind. Ai you've finally made yourself useful.**_

_Ramada wasted no time in pursuing them._

_ "We cut them down and cut them down and they still keep coming." Lightning said._

_ "This is quite the workout. Tell me why we're doing this again." Asuka said._

_ "It's an endless wave of enemies that are being controlled by someone. What their goal is, we haven't figured out yet. We should've noticed it sooner, instead we ignored the problem."_

_Lightning's voice sounded full of regret. _

_ "Do not doubt yourself now Lady Farron. We must do everything in our power to protect this sacred ground." Gazelle said giving Lightning hope._

_ "You're right. There's nothing we can do about it now. We just need to do our part here, and hope that Gohan and Miroku handle theirs."_

_More clones appeared, but they didn't attack. Instead they looked up with their horns pointed towards the sky._

_ "What are they planning now..." Lightning said._

_They all charged purple energy from the tip of their horns. They blasted the energy into the sky, creating a giant ball of energy. One so powerful that it could very well wipe out Valhalla._

_ "They couldn't be! Gazelle Asuka evacuate immediately!" Lightning yelled._

_ "But Lady Farron-"_

_ "THAT'S AN ORDER GAZELLE!"_

_The charge was complete, and the ball dropped. Lightning dropped her sword and braced herself for the worst._

_ "Will Lightning be alright?" Asuka said worried._

_ "Have trust Asuka. Right now we need to leave. Hurry!" Gazelle said running._

_Asuka ran alongside Gazelle, and only looked back once. Lightning pushed her power to the limit trying to stop the energy from destroying Valhalla._

_**This is incredible. Individually these clones aren't a problem, but as a group they're troublesome...**_

_The clones didn't stop however. They kept pouring more and more energy into the attack, the ball increasing drastically in size. The ground under Lightning's feet started to cave in. _

_ "Ngh, at this rate I'll..."_

_Asuka and Gazelle kept running as Lightning instructed. Behind them, an explosion roared from behind. Gazelle turned back towards to the devastation._

_ "LADY FARRON!" Gazelle cried in agony._

_ "She couldn't be... Gazelle wait!"_

_Gazelle's emotions clouded his thoughts. He ran back towards Valhalla, leaving Asuka alone._

_ "I understand how he feels, but what could he do? Lightning is... Who is doing all of this..."_

_ "We have all the answers..."_

_More clones came from behind. Asuka turned and glared at them._

_ "What do you mean?! Who's your leader?!"_

_ "Come with us... You will understand everything..."_

_ "LIKE HELL I'LL TRUST ANYTHING YOU SAY!"_

_ "Then prepare for annihilation!"_

_The clones swarmed Asuka, but she was able to hold her own against the clones. She countered their moves, fueled by her anger she put a hole in every one of their bodies. Asuka breathing became heavy, but she still didn't give up. _

_ "I know they're more around here! SHOW YOURSELVES!"_

_ "You fell for our trap. Go... Kaboom..."_

_The defeated clone's eyes glowed red, and their bodies turned red. All at once they exploded around Asuka._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_This explosion had almost the same capacity as the previous. After the colossal damage, the surrounding area looked like a wasteland. Nothing was the same anymore. Asuka's clothes were nearly burned off, but she still managed to survive the blast._

_ "Did you think...a measly trick like that...could kill...me..."_

_With her last words, Asuka passed out. Just as she sensed previously, more clones showed up and took her away._

_"Miroku, are you sure your staff can trace the energy to the source?" Gohan said as they were running._

_They encountered more and more clones, and they weren't letting up._

_ "I'm quite certain. It seems each of these clones have the same amount of energy, but my staff is reading something entirely different. It feels quiet, but deadly at the same time."_

_ "How can energy feel quiet?"_

_ "It's hard to put into words, but this is something we must stop!"_

_ "You're right. We have to hurry and- UGH!"_

_Gohan stopped running and clutched his chest. _

_ "Gohan what's wrong?!" Miroku said running to his aid._

_ "I don't know. I feel... I felt... I'm not sure. Something happened, something big."_

_ "What do you mean? Does it have to do with Lightning and the others?"_

_ "I think it does..."_

_The feeling felt ominous, like something was going to happen soon. He felt like it already did. _

_** I hope the others are alright. What's this feeling though... The woman who spoke to me before...**_

_** Chosen one... My voice...**_

_** Wait, who are you...**_

_** Halla... Danger please...**_

_** I can't hear you! Wait!**_

_** Halla... Valhalla is in danger. Something happened to Valhalla! Then that means...**_

_Gohan looked back. They was a few miles away from Valhalla. Smoke was coming from that direction. His instinct told him to go and find out what happened, but he had a mission to accomplish._

_ "Let's keep moving Miroku."_

_ "Alright."_

_The ground started to shake, as if drills were underground. _

_ "What's going on?!" Gohan said._

_ "I'm, I'm not sure! Look there!"_

_Miroku pointed to Ramada keeping a close trace on the ground's movements. Gohan's heart raced, and instantly started running after him._

_ "Gohan wait!" Miroku said trying to keep up with Gohan._

_Ramada was aware of Gohan's presence, but didn't pay him any attention. _

_ "Ramada! Is this all you're doing?! Answer me!" Gohan yelled still on his tail._

_Ramada turned his head back, showing his sharingan eye. _

_ "Ignite, Flame Veils!"_

_Ramada breathed fire on the ground, and kept running. The fire started to spread, then rose as two strong dragons. They swirled around Gohan, and trapped him inside. The scorching heat burned part of his clothing._

_ "GAHHHHH! In someway, this has something to do with him... I can't waste my time here!"_

_The dragons nearly engulfed Gohan in their flames._

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan exploded out of the dragon's flames by transforming into a Super Sayian. Without delay, he kept his lead on Ramada._

_Ramada's search led him to an open field. The clones popped from the ground, still having Ai as their hostage. _

_ "Now where is your leader? He has to be here am I right, or is he too cowardly to face me," Ramada said chuckling._

_ "Don't get too...full of yourself..." The clones said._

_Other clones soon joined them, holding Asuka in their clutches. Ramada raised an eyebrow._

_** I remember her. She was with Gohan at Sunova cemetery. Just as I thought, someone is trying to use us...**_

_From behind, Ramada could feel immense energy coming his way. A bright blue light directed straight him. Ramada turned around and slapped the Kamehameha towards the sky. Gohan appeared, angered and looking for answers._

_ "What is the meaning of this Ramada.." Gohan said._

_Gohan's eyes grew wide seeing Asuka unconscious in their arms._

_ "Asuka!"_

_The clones put their hands near her as if they prepared to finish her off._

_ "Don't come any closer...or she dies..."_

_Gohan stopped his advance._

_ "This is all a ploy...by Ramada's hand... Kidnapping you and bringing you here... Causing chaos across the world..."_

_Gohan looked at Ramada. His face was unmoving by what they said._

_ "Is what they're saying true Ramada..."_

_Ramada didn't respond. He thought over the current scenario in his head._

_** Someone obviously lured us here in order for us to fight. I don't know what will come about of this plan but...**_

_ "Yes, the destruction of the world was my doing all along!"_

_** I'll play along. After I kill Gohan, I'll kill the one who thinks they can manipulate me.**_

_Gohan quickly rushed at Ramada._

_ "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"_

_ Ramada threw his Uchiha robe in his air, and matched Gohan's energy._

_ "COME BROTHER!"_

_In the cave, Modan's creation started to take its form. _

_** -Crescent Blue Moon: Brothers In Arms**_


End file.
